


eyebrow donor

by bubblegumbxtch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumbxtch/pseuds/bubblegumbxtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noiz needs sum eyebrows</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyebrow donor

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction i do not support eyebrow shaming

noizu looked in the mirror and side. he needed sum fukkin eyebrows cuz his were tiny like his weiner hahaha

since noise was rly rich he decided 2 go get some eyebrows surgingically transplated onto him

he go to the hospital and dey put him under (he doesnt want to be put under but fuck him) nd give him some eyebrow surgery

wen he wakes uop he finds out that the eyebrows were the gift of a  generous eyebrow donor

* * *

eggland awas Pissed off cuz all the other nations were making fun of his eyebrows they were large and black and everyone thought he was complensating for something lol penises

he hearz about this cool new thong were u can donate part of ur eyebrows 2 sum1 in dire need and decideds that this is the path for him

englanl had tried 2 pluck his eyebrows and shit but it was to no avail they just kept on growing but this eyebrow removal surgery was supposed to be rly goo d and have v good resluts so like yeah. a permanent eyebrow trimming. no not like lazer hair removal cuz in this the part of ur eyebrows taken off are given to someone else

he goez to the hospital and thye put him under so that they can give him proper eyebrow treatment

when he wakes up he asks the doctor who his eyebrows will be given 2 and the doctor says that they are currently puttin them on a german loser named noiz

england asks if he can see noiz when he is done bc he wants to see whagt his ex-eyebrows are doign now

the doctor is like "lol idk just go out into the waiting room or sum shit he will prolly be out in a few minutes" but that didnt help at all cuz he didnt know who tf noiz was so arthur was like "what does this bastard look like anyways"

"he has blonde hair and green eyes"

"so specific thank u doc"

"u welc"

* * *

 

engal was waitin 4 noiz 2 come out and was flippin thru a playboy magazine in the meantime in the waiting room

noiz came out and saw britain and went "wtf"

noiz stared at the country. blonde, short hair. green eyes. blakc eyebrows that were now normal sized. he had just saw himself with his new eyebrows in the mirror and Now the thought that he was looknjg into another one. they looked just alike. neuß was so turned on by him

when noiz said wtf britain looked up and said "oh u must be noiz lol" but he said it kinda rudely cuz his tsundere switch turned on cuz boy toy named noiz was Hawt :333

"how do u kno my name" noiz assked

"i am the one who donauted u ur eyebrows baka" endland answered "the doctors hold me hwo 2 look 4"

"but u still have eyebrows"

"yeah i only had to donate half of them u git -_______-"

"oh okay lol" said noiz and sat next 2 england "u are very kawaii"

brtion blusheed. "no i am not go away bakalord"

"i can leave ur site but i will never leave ur heart"

"fuk u" england was saying but was just being tsudndere he actually liked noiz. despite noiz's sexyiness england wasnt going 2 give up the act for a while until noiz leaned ina nd said "i have millions of Money i can be ur sugar daddy"

"holy shit bruh" arthu replied and they made out in the middle of the waiting room and got sent to fucking jail for public indecency

they got married in jial "awwwwww" said all the prisoners

"i love u egnland" noiz would say every night 2 his lover

"ilu too" england would say back or vice versa it different from night to night

then theyw ould make out annd/or have sex again in the middle of jail because even jail can be the happiest place on earth when ur w/ ur one true love <33333

everyone thought it was weird tho cuz they looked just alike what with their eyebrows equal and all

like seriously wtf??? Illuminati bruh

 


End file.
